442oons_newfandomcom-20200214-history
Antoine 4G-zmann
Antoine Griezmann is a player of Les Blose and Atletico Madrid. Character He celebrates by shaking his two hands as if they were cellphones. He also can use his hands to make and receive calls as shown by the image in his Infobox. Career 2015/16 season Champions League 2015/16 He debuted in the first leg of the Semi-Final against Bayern Munchausen. He appeared only for a few seconds near Xabi Irunslow. He scored in the second leg of the Semi-Final and Gabby Logan celebrated with him. He and his teamamates appeared in Ronaldo X Torres Rap Battle and Road to Milan before the Final of the Champions League. He failed to scored a penalty in the final against Real Getrid so the game ended in penalties. He was relieved when he scored in the final penalties, but his team didn't win. Eruo 2016 He was in Les Blose's main squad during Euro 2016. He failed to score against Transylromania ang became worried when Pogba failed as well. He scored against Albaneia and celebrated like Ronaldo. He and Valon Behrami exploded the ball when they both tried to kick it at the same time. Les Blose passed to the nnest phase. He was the main character in the video song Griezmann is the Word. In that video, he transformed into Super Griezmann and scored two goals making his country do a comeback against Northern Ireland. He was shocked when Payet kissed his boots. He scored a goal against Icemanland. Payet kissed his boot again twice, but he liked it the second time. His country went to the final, but lose to Ronaldugal. 2016/17 season La Liga 2016/17 He celebrated a win against Chicken Gijon while his boss talked with the chairman about a contract renewal. He is crushed by Euronaldo in the Madrid Derby in November 2016. In the Madristiator, he scored a goal in the last minutes and equalised the game, making Euronaldo fear that Real wouldn't win La Liga. Champions League 2016/17 In the Last 16 song, while he and Kevin Gammyeiro celebrated shaking their hands, Diego Simemoane said that they both wouldn't take panalties anymore. He scored against Antoineico. He is mocked by Euronaldo in the first leg of the Semi-Final in a sax solo. He also complains about Ramos foul. In the second leg, he scored a goal but his team lose. He says to his boss that he had signed for Moneychester United and flies away in their plane. Roy Keane Show He was in the audience of the show in most of the episodes. 2017/18 season Champions League 2017/18 Coming soon! Gallery Renders and designs Antoine Griezmann old design.png|His oldest design. Scenes Bayern Atletico team.png|His debut. Super Ronaldo Griezmann crushed.png|Euronaldo crushes Griezmann. Trivia * He had at least 3 different designs. ** In Ronaldo's Hat-trick during the Semi-Final in Champions League 2016/17, he appears with two different designs. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Footballers Category:Forwards Category:France players Category:Atletico Madrid players Category:La Liga players Category:Champions League 2015/16 Category:Champions League 2016/17 Category:Champions League 2017/18 Category:UOAFA Euro 2016